


Scare Your Darlings

by sushibomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #spookyrarepairs, Established Relationship, Hajime just living his life, Halloween!, Kuroo and Oikawa arguing, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, cute domestic fluff, for HQ! Rarepair Halloween Event!, in which tooru is a lil shit and kuroo just wants to live, prompt fill: scary movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibomb/pseuds/sushibomb
Summary: He could do ghost stories, he could do haunted houses, no problem. But it was just something about horror movies, with the creepy music, the suspense, the literal overkill, with all the blood and the gore, that Tetsurou just can’t handle. “And I hate jump scares,” He admitted. It’s an unfortunate fear, Hajime thinks, watching as Tooru clicks down the channel guide to the movie section; the way his eyes light up when he sees Horror among the genres, and selects it without hesitation. It’s an unfortunate fear, for as much as Tetsurou hates horror movies, Tooru absolutely fucking loves them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little thing for the HQ rarepair Halloween event! 
> 
> Title is based on the movie Kill Your Darlings
> 
> also, i saw a post on tumblr about Oikawa calling Kuroo "Tettsun" and I've been obsessed with that nickname ever since. I'm testing it out here lol
> 
> read n' enjoy :D
> 
> Don't own Haikyuu!! and I also don't own the Conjuring!

“Give me the goddamned remote or you’re sleeping on the couch, Tooru!”

 “Ha! Only a small price to pay for victory, Tettsun!”

Tetsurou pulls back from their scuffle, scandalized. To think, Tooru would actually pick a stupid movie over sexy cuddles with him and Hajime. The nerve. The absolute _nerve_.

Tooru takes that split second opportunity to shove his hand against Tetsurou’s face, pushing him off himself and off the couch. Tetsurou lands on his ass with a clumsy ‘oof’, followed quickly by an irritated growl, neither of which Tooru acknowledges; his triumphant laughter drowns out Tetsurou’s string of obscenities as he picks himself up off the floor, rubbing his backside. “I hate you so much right now…” He mutters as he plants himself in the middle of the couch, pointedly curling against Hajime instead, “You can sit by yourself, you butthole.”

Tooru responds by sitting up on his knees to wag his butt at him, sticking his tongue out petulantly before diving back into the pile of cushions and blankets nestled on the other side of the couch.

“Someone’s a sore loser,” He sing-songs, flipping the remote up in the air and catching it. Tetsurou gives him the finger.

Amidst all of the fighting and limbs flying, Hajime had been sitting quietly, scrolling his news feed on the phone, waiting patiently for his two lovers to sort themselves out. After all, this same scenario played out every other week or so, like clockwork. Sometimes Tooru won, sometimes Tetsurou won. And sometimes, it was Hajime’s turn to pick the movie, so neither of them had any room to fuss. (Even if they had fussed, Hajime would shut it down right away.)

Between the three of them; it was nearly impossible to find time where they could all be together. With Tooru entering medical school in a few months, Tetsurou’s internship at a major financial corporation just beginning, and Hajime finally finding an engineering program nearby, the three of them rarely see each other during the week outside of their bedroom. But Sunday was the one day that everyone was off from work and school, and so Sunday Night quickly became a sacred time in their week.

And tonight is _special_. Tonight is the night before Halloween, and, according to Tooru, it is a night meant for horror movies only. Well, if it were up to Tooru, it would be horror movies _every_ night of the month, because all of October is Halloween, as far as Tooru is concerned. And if it wasn’t for Tetsurou, Tooru would probably have his way. It was surprising, to say the least, when they first started dating as a threesome, that Tetsurou admitted he had a thing about horror movies. He could do ghost stories, he could do haunted houses, no problem. But it was just something about horror movies, with the creepy music, the suspense, the literal overkill, with all the blood and the gore, that Tetsurou just can’t handle.

“And I hate jump scares,” He admitted.

It’s an unfortunate fear, Hajime thinks, watching as Tooru clicks down the channel guide to the movie section; the way his eyes light up when he sees Horror among the genres, and selects it without hesitation. It’s an unfortunate fear, for as much as Tetsurou hates horror movies, Tooru absolutely fucking _loves_ them. Always has. Ever since they were little kids, when Tooru would slyly watch R-rated movies when his mom was in the other room and flip to another channel when she would come in to check on them. He would always scare himself silly, would always keep Hajime up at night during their sleepovers because his head was filled with monsters and maneaters and axe-wielding lunatics.

 And aliens. Can’t forget the aliens.  

Tooru is one of those people that get some kind of rush from being afraid, like a low-key adrenaline junkie, and Hajime won’t ever understand his fascination with paranormal shit. But the movies are entertaining, sometimes, so he can deal with it most nights.

Tetsurou can’t.

“Why does it always have to be horror? Why can’t we watch like, I don’t know, a comedy? Or a romance?” Tetsurou had tried to reason that night when he and Tooru had had their very first fight over the remote.

“‘Cause It’s the only genre that actually matters,” Tooru had responded offhandedly, not even glancing away from the screen, and Hajime remembers Tetsurou’s reaction better than anything else, mainly because Tetsurou got so mad at Tooru that he abstained from sex with _either_ of them until Tooru apologized for being a little shit. And as good and familiar as sex was between just him and Tooru, it just wasn’t the same anymore when it wasn’t the three of them, and it wasn’t as fun when Tooru was only moaning obnoxiously to piss Tetsurou (who was sleeping alone in the next room) off.

He loves them both to pieces, but _god_ they could be so catty sometimes. In Tetsurou’s case, the pun is unintended.

Something along the lines of nostalgia wells up in Hajime’s chest when he hears Tooru and Tetsurou still sniping at each other, and those same words leave Tooru’s mouth verbatim. Tetsurou bristles like an angry cat as he jabs his foot into Tooru’s side. He really is remarkably cat like sometimes, Hajime thinks, their big human house cat; if he had fur, it would undoubtedly be standing on end.

“Oh, let’s watch _the Conjuring_. I love this movie.” Tooru says, completely disregarding Tetsurou’s foot viciously jabbing him in his side, batting it away without looking from the TV.

“Counteroffer,” Tetsurou cuts in, still kicking violently, “We _don’t_ watch _the Conjuring_ , or anything in this godforsaken section, and we watch something cute or funny instead. Let’s watch _Zootopia_ instead. I like that movie.”

Tooru rolls his eyes. “Oh Tettsun, don’t be a pill. It’s Halloween. You’re supposed to watch scary movies, not cutesy-family crap.”

“Says you.” Tetsurou mutters. He curls more into Hajime’s side, nosing at Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime throws his arm around Tetsurou’s shoulders. Tetsurou cranes his head to look up at him, something swirling in those hooded amber eyes. To Hajime, it’s a look that says he’s about to be pulled into this ongoing argument.

“Hajime,” Tetsurou purrs up at him, “You agree with me, right? You’d rather watch something else?”

Yep.

“Um…” Hajime starts, scratching at his neck, “To be honest, I actually like that movie too...so…”

Tetsurou’s mouth falls open, shocked. “Cold-blooded betrayal,” He whispers, face scrunching like he might either scream or cry, or both.

Tooru finally stands and sits on Tetsurou’s legs, having had enough of his boyfriend’s sharply cold feet embedded in his side. “It’s not even that scary, Tettsun. I promise. It’s a good story.”

"Yeah,” Hajime agrees, “For a horror movie, it’s an interesting plot. I like that it’s based on a true story.”

Tetsurou’s head whips around, eyes wide like saucers. “It _is_?” He makes to stand, suddenly looking a little pale. “Welp, I guess I’m just gonna go watch TV in our room,” He says quickly, “You two enjoy your movie night without me.”

Both Tooru and Hajime yank him back down onto the couch. “Oh no you don’t. You have to stay with us. I’ll tell you when the scary stuff is going to happen, but I promise, you’ll be fine. It’s really not scary.”

“Yeah, but you don’t think anything is scary, Tooru,”Tetsurou quips, fidgeting out of their grips, “Your opinion is worthless to me. What’s this movie about anyway?”

“About this family that has an evil witch ghost in their house, basically. Demonic possessions, poltergeists, that kind of stuff. It’s one of Ed and Lorraine Warren’s most infamous cases.”

“Who?”

“They’re demonologists and paranormal investigators. The most famous ones by far.”

“Okay,” Tetsurou says, “So, the movie’s about demons and stuff?”

“Basically.”

“I’m leaving.”

Tooru cuddles into Tetsurou’s side, pinning him down on the couch. “Tettsun, I promise. It’s not that scary! I’ve seen it a million times. You’ll be fine.”

Tetsurou stares him down. “...Really?”

Tooru’s smile is wide and saccharine. “Have I _ever_ lied to you?”

 

*****

 

“You’re a fucking liar, Oikawa Tooru!”

That question is answered about ten minutes into the movie.

Tetsurou punches Tooru in the arm repeatedly, furious because a) Tooru lied to him (again), b) he fell for it (again), and c) Tooru is currently draped over him like Cleopatra, and he refuses to move so Tetsurou is stuck.

“You are such a piece of shit, Tooru,” Tetsurou whines weakly, squirming underneath his boyfriend, “You said it wasn’t scary!”

Tooru’s cheeks puff out, barely restraining his laughter. “I lied. This movie even scared me the first couple of times I saw it.”

“Evil,” Tetsurou moans, “Evil, evil, evil, evil. You’re horrible. The worst boyfriend. What did I do to deserve this torture?”

Tooru grins down at him, the very picture of devilish.

**_“I've never seen her do that…”_ **

Tetsurou latches onto Tooru's forearm, shaking him. Tooru whines at how sharp Tetsurou’s nails are digging in. “What's wrong with her? Is she the one who gets possessed?”

“She’s just sleepwalking, Tettsun. Let go of my arm.”

If anything, Tetsurou’s grip tightens even more.“Tooru, if something is gonna pop up, you better tell me so I can cover my damn eyes.”

**" _Boo mommy!”_**

Kuroo shrieks so loud it startles Hajime, who had been slowly nodding off next to him. Tooru cackles so hard he falls on the floor. Tetsurou makes sure to step on him a few times, for good measure.

 

*****

 

“Oh my God,” Tetsurou moans later, curled up against Tooru, a pillow cradled in his arms should he need to hide, “Look how the ghost pulled the little girl, oh my god...oh my god, I think I'm gonna faint.” He says weakly, clutching his chest.

“Hush Tettsun, you talk too much.”

“THIS IS TOO INTENSE FOR ME, YOU ASSHOLE.” Tetsurou’s voice drops to a whisper, “What is she looking at behind the door? I don't see anything, Tooru. Please. My heart.”

“You're not _supposed_ to see it yet. Use your imagination.”

“I don’t want to imagine it!”

 

*****

 

“Why does she have bruises everywhere? Is she dying?”

Tooru growls. “No, Tettsun, just watch the stup-ow, ow, ow, ow! Let go, let go!” He yells when Tetsurou pinches his inner thigh roughly.

“You brought this on yourself, Tooru. You wanted to watch something scary and now you have to deal with the consequences.”

“You’re gonna break the skin, Tettsun! Ow, ah!”

“Serves you right, you know.” Hajime calls from the kitchen.

 

*****

 

Tetsurou asks a lot of questions when he’s anxious. He also talks a lot. Both of which Tooru and Hajime know.

“That is the creepiest fucking basement I've ever seen, what the fuck! Where did that ball come from?! What's happening? Shit, Tooru!”

A few minutes later:

“Why is that creepy little girl sleepwalking again? Oh my god, oh god, oh god, something's gonna happen, isn't it? Guys please tell me--- AAAHHHHH!”

Up goes Tetsurou in a flurry, along with their entire bowl of popcorn that Hajime had just made not even ten minutes ago, and he bolts down the hall. They hear a door slam, along with a few expletives with ‘Tooru’ peppered in every so often. Hajime pauses the movie to go try and coax the third member of their little trifecta back out into the living room, while Tooru watches their cat sniff at the pile of white cheddar popcorn on the floor and wonders if cats can eat popcorn.

 

*******

 

“Oh, sick, what is that?” Kuroo claps a hand over his mouth, suddenly looking very queasy, “The witch threw up into the lady's mouth, uugh. Yuck. This isn't scary, just gross.”

After ten minutes or so, Hajime had finally managed to persuade Tetsurou to come back out and finish the movie with them, no thanks to Tooru. He was okay for a couple of minutes; three minutes and fourteen seconds, to be exact, but now,

“Oh fuck, it’s the mom, isn’t it? She’s possessed now. Oh god, that’s so creepy.” Tetsurou says, furiously cramming popcorn into his mouth.

“Could you leave some for the _rest_ of us, Tettsun?” Tooru chides, reaching for the bowl. All he gets is Tetsurou’s nails jabbed into his hand. He pulls back like he’s been burned, cradling his wounded hand to his chest. “Ow! What the hell?!”

Tetsurou holds to bowl closer to himself, guarding it like a dragon with its treasure. “You don’t get any! Bastards who tease their boyfriends don't get popcorn!”

 

*****

 

It’s around one in the morning when the movie finally finishes, and the three of them clamber off the couch, slowly unfurling themselves with loud yawns and wayward limbs.

“Well that was exactly as horrifying as I expected it to be,” Tetsurou announces irately, scratching at him stomach under his tank top. He turns his glare on Tooru, who is dusting off his sleeping pants of any popcorn crumbs. “I guess I’m not sleeping tonight, thanks to you.”

Tooru walks over and loops his arms around Tetsurou’s hips, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Ah come on, it wasn’t that bad. You watched the exorcism part without covering your eyes. That’s one of the freakiest parts, in my opinion.”

Tetsurou forces a smile as he pushes Tooru’s hands off his waist, earning a protest from his boyfriend. “Just because I was watching doesn’t mean I wasn’t freaked out. It was hard to look away once it started, that’s all. Like a train wreck.”

A new pair of arms wrap around Tetsurou’s hips. “Well since you won’t be sleeping tonight, I can think of _other_ ways to spend the next few hours,” Hajime murmurs against Tetsurou’s back, planting kisses along his shoulder. Tetsurou immediately relaxes in his hold, smiling tiredly as he lets his head fall back onto Hajime’s shoulder.

“What’d you have in mind?” He asks softly. Tooru takes this opportunity to come closer as well, hugging Tetsurou from the front, sandwiching him between himself and Hajime. He nips at Tetsurou’s neck, sucking at the taut skin until Tetsurou moans and trembles in his grip. “Fuck, Tooru- ah!”

“Well, when we’re done with you, you’ll be too fucked out to think about anything else,” Tooru whispers against his jaw, already reaching for the drawstring on Tetsurou’s sweats.

“Goddammit.” Is all Tetsurou can say as they lead him to their shared bedroom and close the door behind them.

 

*****

 

“Are you still scared?” Tooru asks later, in the darkness of their bedroom. Hajime is already passed out, but the two of them are still clinging to the last remnants of consciousness. Tetsurou groans softly as Tooru’s hand slides up his back, raking his nails in gentle circles.

“Nah, not anymore.” He concedes after a moment, eyes fluttering shut. “God, that feels good.”

“Are you still mad?”

Tetsurou turns his head to look at Tooru, or his silhouette, at least.

“No, not really. However,”

Suddenly, Tooru finds himself in a heap on the floor. A pillow falls on his head.

“What the heck!”

“I originally said that you had to sleep on the couch, didn’t I?” Tetsurou leans over the side of the bed, amused, _“But_ , after three rounds of mind-blowing sex, I’m feeling a little more benevolent, so you can sleep on the floor next to us instead. G’night.”

"B-but-"

"Goodnight, sleep tight. Don't let the evil demons under the bed bite."

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Comments and Kudos fuel me~~
> 
> if you livetweet and want me to see or just wanna hmu you can find me on twitter @sushib0mb!! Don't be shy!


End file.
